


Family Dinner

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher backstory, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Bill's parents insist that he dress up nicely for dinner.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request on tumblr.

Inside the Triangle residence, Dr. Jay was trying to wrangle his young son into an ill-fitting suit.

“But I don’t wanna dress up!” the son protested. “Why’s this dinner so important, anyway?”

“Because,” his father replied, “the High Hexagon will be dining with us tonight. I want you to make a good impression, you understand?”

The young triangle grumbled. “I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s not like he’s the High Hexadecagon.”

“We’re not high status enough to see him, son,” said Dr. Jay. “But one day! Now, how’s your tie?”

“I don’t like it,” said his son flatly. He took off the polka-dotted clip-on. “Can’t you get me another one?”

“Hmph.” Dr. Jay stroked what could be considered his chin, if he were human and not a triangle. “There is your uncle’s bow tie. I think we got it after he was liquidated.” He went to the chest of drawers and started searching. “Aha! Here we are!” He took the black bow tie out of the drawer and tied it on his son. “There! What do you think?”

“Huh,” said his son, looking in the mirror. “I guess it isn’t *too* bad.”

Just then there was a knock on the door. The High Hexagon was here for dinner.


End file.
